Semiconductor wafers may be bonded together using a joining material to yield bonded wafers. For example, a device wafer may be bonded to a lid wafer using an adhesive or solder to form a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device. Certain applications may require that the joining material form a substantially uniform bond line.